Taking over me
by Swagcityy13
Summary: It's basically about a girl named rihanna , who used to be best riends with Noa. But when Noa died,rihanna swore that she would try anything to get him back. , because for her, the thoughts of Noa haunt her, and you feels like the memories of him are taking over her mind. ps. listen to 'taking over me noah kaiba' on youtube. i didnt make the video btw. DIscontinued
1. chapter 1

**disclaimer: i don't any of the characters accept the oc"s. enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 1: memories

* * *

Character:

name: Rihanna Johnson

Age: 18

appearance: wavy dark brown hair with black highlights up to her elbows. Dark brown eyes. 5ft8. Whatever skin color.

Characteristics: funny, easy going, pretty, nervous, short tempered, intelligent.

Friends: seto, mokuba, joey, yugi, Ishizu, marik, duke, tea

* * *

rihanna turned off the light and went to her bed. she hasn't been able to sleep comfortably for 8 years now.

why? you may ask,because her best friend noah kaiba is deseased. how? idk but she has been searching for clues,answers,anything

that would be able to find where he is or how he passed on.

rihanna went to her friend seto kaiba. yes i said friend. it took awhile to get through him. she dated him once.

he is very sweet if you get to know him. but the relationship didnt last long After a year. rihanna didn't feel the spark in the relationship so they both decided to break up.

but they both are still close. now back to going to his house.

one day she went to Seto's house to find clues to where noah is.

he said that he has been deceased. rihannay already knew that 8 years ago.

she went to one of the best computers in his house and kept checking every site to where noah name has been.

it says that noah doesnt exist.

'but he has to exist,we were friends...'

the girl checked another site, it said that no clues were found.

she got up from the computer and told kaiba that she's going to the library.

the girl headed out the door and went to the library.

rihanna looked on the people book. it had all the information ont he person your were looking for.

she flipped through the pages but saw a torn page to noah Kaiba's name and searched for another page and saw the other page to his name. 'page 774'' the name said. she flipped to the page and it said 'deceased at 10' 'son of gozuburo kaiba'

hmm. 'blew up at north west island' 'where is that at?'

''maybe seto know's where that is... i bet he wont even tell me. maybe i can sweeten the deal with mokuba.''

she picked up the phone and told kaiba that she was coming to his mansion.

dont worry noah...i'll find you'' she whispered.

and was on her way.

* * *

**Authors p.o.v**

TrueB: soooo this is like my second time making a story...so like well you know.

anyway no negative comments (i might have tons) but like i said.

plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:well you already know...

Mokuba:can i please do the disclaimer?

TrueB; well...

Mokuba: i'll give you 20 bucks

xwhisperx

mokuba: TrueB does not own yugioh, only the plot and oc's

TrueB:...

* * *

Chapter 1:dreams

so anyway, when rihanna called seto to tell him that she was on her way to the mansion,the convo went like this...

Seto:''yes? what do you want? i'm busy''

rihanna: ''with what? you dont have any plans''

X rihanna heard a female voice in the background X

seto:'' i'm on a date''.was his quick reply.

rihanna: ''oh..well.. then um...sorry to bother you...but what's her name?''

seto: ''ishizu''

rihanna: ''you mean **The ishizu? ishizu ishtar?''**

**X rihanna heard laughing X**

seto: most definitely

rihanna: ''do you tink that she can help me find noah?'' she asked hopefully

seto: ''probably, but I am busy goodbye''

(hang up)

''wow. seto kaiba is on a date? interesting...''

a half hour later rihanna arrived at the kaiba mansion. the gates opened up and let her in. It wasnt so much of a big deal entering the mansion because the guards and security are really familiar with rihanna.

she parked and got out of her car. rihanna walked to the doorstep of the house and rite when she was about to open it, a boy with long black spikey hair dragged her into the house with a smiley face on.(you guessed rite, the one and only mokuba kaiba!)

wow talk about excitement.

rihanna: ''miss me much?''

mokuba: '' yes!''

rihanna: ''wanna play some video games?''

mokuba: ''do i?! lets begin!''

rihanna and mokuba has been playing **NBA 2k 13 **for like the past 3 hours. until rihanna decided to break the silence. all rihanna and mokie could hear for hours were the screaming of cheating and motivation. but mostly the cheating and whining.

mokuba: ''aye you cheated! ''

rihanna: ''maybe... were you?''

mokuba: ''toshei''

rihanna: ''what is taking sooooo long for ishizu and seto to arrive here?''

mokuba froze but kept on playing.

rihanna: ''is there something i should know about?''

* * *

the mansion looks like this btw mokuba looks like this

* * *

TrueB: sorry for the short chapters...but i promise my other chapters will start becoming longer.

Mokuba: am i gonna be in the story more?

TrueB; yes mokie!

mokuba: yay! your the best sister ever :D

TrueB: o well...you know... me...x cough,coughx I mean yeah let go of me

mokuba:...o i get it

TureB:so mokuba, would you like to do the honors?

mokuba: i would be glad to. TrueB wants more reviews

TrueB: yeah so, plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

**TrueB:ok so me and mokuba have been**

**discussing very important matters.**

**mokuba: TrueB is trying to make longer chapters :D **

**disclaimer: well you already know.**

* * *

**chapter 3: I wish you were here**

**Rihanna: "I asked you a question,bro." **

**Mokuba: " nope... They are still on a date." He said cheeky**

**rihanna: " then what time is it?"**

**mokuba: " um 11:46?" **

**Rihanna: " off to bed buddy " she said. Getting up.**

**mokuba: " but please don't tell seto I went to bed late. I'll be grounded." He said hopefully.**

**rihanna: " promise"**

**mokuba:" and thanks. You were the first person who ever treated me like I wasn't a little boy or kid. You were always there for me. Even when I get lonely you are all ways there. Thanks sis, i love you for that. and even if we are not actualy related you will always be part of me and my family. love you sis, good night.''**

**rihanna started to tear up a little. '' oh mokuba, i feel the same way, thanks for your thoughts i'll keep them with me forever. goodnight buddy.''she said then hugged him and gave mokie a kiss on the cheek. then rughed his hair. ''o and plus, you can watch tv in your room but turn down the volume.''**

**mokie: ''thanks sis!'' and he was off.**

**rihanna: ''can i spend the night? its to late to get home now.''**

**mokie: ''sure, i'll call seto and tell him your spending the night.'' and then there was one. ( you, btw )**

* * *

**Author's Note**

this is going to be in rihanna's point of view now, so

instead of using rihanna's name, its gonna say **I** aka rihanna.

key: ' ' means thoughts

key: '' '' outloud

* * *

i went up the long row of stairs. ''wow I'm not even at the top yet. when i find out who created stairs i'll push him down these stairs. He'll be so logic and then his wife will leave him for the guy who made elevators. cause everyone knows that elevators are sexier than stairs. ( remember who said that? XD if you know the answer write it in reviews. :D )

finally i arrive to the guest room which is very comfortable by the way. i didn't have any pj's so i just wore my tank top under my shirt and my boxer shorts i had.

you clap your hands twice and the lights are off. 'gotta love the kaiba mansion' i thought.

you then drifted to sleep.

( dream )

a girl is sitting on a bench. she is 9yrs old right now. its about 11:ooam

and she is wandering around the park near a very huge mansion. she is walking by th gates and touches the metal bar.

''wow this is a very big house! i wonder who lives here. they must be super duper rich! '' '' such a beauty '' she said.

'' who are you? '' a boy with a tux, probably around the girl's age with teel colored hair, asks.

''oh my name is rihanna Johnson. and you are?'' the girl asks

''i'm the one and only Noah Kaiba'' he says.

''oh! i've heard of you. the very handsome and intelligent young Noah. its good to meet you.''

the boy blushes. ''yes i am.''

''cool can we be best friends, from the looks of it, your father is training you for something big and i don't think you have the time or place to have friends.'' she said matter of factly.

the boy frowned. ''sadly that is correct, i have asked my father millions of times for me to have friends, but he said the outside world is full of bad people who are only after you.''

''thats not true'' she said

''i know but i'm not sure that we can be friends, my father wont approve...'' Noah said

''please! he doesnt have to know...'' the small girl asked.

''sure, but you have to promise me you wont tell anyone.'' the boy smiled.

''promise.'' she said. with a smile

( end of dream )

rihanna starts tearing up rapidly. ''i remember that day...''

(dream )

Noah: ''haha you can't catch me! '' the happy running away boy said.

rihanna: ''guess again!'' you laughed. she tackled him

Noah: 'ow! you hurt me...'' he sniffed

rihanna: ''i'm s-so s-s-orry, please forgive me'' she begging girl said. ''will you be ok?''

Noah: ''the answer is...will you be!?'' he laughed then tackled her and pinned her to the grass. ''gotcha!''

he let go and picked you up from the ground.

rihanna:'' hahaha well you got me.'' they both hugged each other.

but little did they know, gozuburo was watching them...

( end of dream )

i'm tearing up and crying. but don't notice at all

''i miss you Noah come back...'' i say.

* * *

**TrueB: wow i promised rite?**

**mokuba: yup! i was in the chapter! :D**

**mokuba runs around screaming and jumping yay!**

**TrueB: calm-calm it down mokie,you dont want seto to hear you...**

**mokie: oh your rite.**

**seto: will you lunatics keep it down i'm working!**

**mokie and TrueB: of course...**

* * *

**so tell me what you think in reviews.**

**mokuba: yeah. me and trueB out!**

**TrueB: laterz..**

**TrueB: oh and if I don't get one measly review I won't make a new chapter. IB made the new chapter, I am waiting to release it when I get a new review. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mokie: wuz up fans! unfortunatly. TrueB wasn't able to make it here

TrueB: what are you talking about mokie, i'm rite here.

mokie:oh...i knew that. soooo

tureB: yeah you can do it.

mokie: :D trueb doesnt own yugioh, only the oc's and plot,

tb: so enjoy!

* * *

chapter 4: whazts going on?!

(dream)

rihanna is at the benches again. ''i wonder if noah is still in his room...he was supposed to come here to play with me.''ever since you and noah have been best friends, he has been very busy in his work. apparently his father,gozuburo kaiba, is putting allot of pressure on noah. you know, with becoming the heir to kaiba corp?. its like he is becoming too busy for me. ' snap out of it rihanna. 'you know that noah cares for you.'

rihanna got tired of waiting and ran to the mansion gates, only to find out there are countless numbers of guards surrounding the place.''wow, and i thought noah was paranoid.'' She said aloud. "Of all my years seeing the mansion, I've never noticed how vast it's become.

'now how to get up to his room...oh! I see a very long latter... wow all of this trouble trying to get to my best friend. God how did I get into this mess?' she thought'.

the now 11 year old girl climbed up the metal latter. " wow- so - much - steps." The girl said in between breaths. She finally spotted Noah's porch and hopped on it. She walked torwards the porch window and knocked on it. Through the window, Rihanna saw that Noah had flinched.

noah comes and opens the window for you. he also starts stairing at you for along time not noticing your discomfort.

rihanna: ''what?''

noah: ''um'' he shakes his head ''nothing''

rihanna: ''then a little help here?''

noah: ''oh um of corse'' he pulls you up. you enter his room.

rihanna: ''so how has it been?'' you walk around his vast room

noah: ''well its been boring... my father is traing me to become the heir of kaiba corp and its tuff.''

rihanna: ''i hear you..'' you come across a journal, you take it and flip through it. ' march 2nd' it read.'isnt that the day we met?' you thought.

noah: ''ya there?'' he catches on to what you are doing and races to you and snatches the journal out of your hands.

rihanna: ''what!''

noah: ''dont read that''

rihanna: ''why not''?

noah: ''because i said so''

noah: ''hmph fine, so much for trying to see my best friend! ill be taking my leave now''. you turned to leave but someone or something pulled your arm.

rihanna: ''yes?'' you said with an edge in your voice. by the look on noah's face, he was hurt and taken back by your words.

noah: '' i'm-i'm sorry i didnt mean to hurt you.

you softened a bit.

he let go of your hand and you sat on his bed. '' noah, its ok, and it is I that hurt you...i'm sorry.''

''its ok'' noah said. he pulled in to kiss you and you pulled in too. after what seemed for like 15 seconds you both pulled back and gasped for air.

''rihanna i really lo-'' he started off but cut off by your curiosity.

''noah do you hear that?'' you said. you and noah felt footsteps to the room.

''thats my dad!'' noah said. ''quick hide in the closet.''

you gladly obliged and hid in his very big closet. you heard a door open.

gozuburo: ''son, who were you talking too?'' he said sharply.

noah: ''noone father,i was just focused on my studies. that is all''

Gozuburo: ''hmm... why dont you take a break?''

noah: ''ok i shall father'' he said.

gozuburo: '' hn.'' he closed the door.

you crept out the closet and headed to noah. '' i think i should go, i kind of have chores to do. But first lets take a picture" I said.

noah chuckled and gave a smirk that kind of turned you on. noah noticed this but grew an even bigger smirk.

''alright, Rihanna'' you guys took a picture of you and noah making out. after that you and noah then helped you out of the window. and you were clinging the camera to your chest. Sigh

( end of dream)

you soon drift onto a comforting sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**trueB: dont worry me and mokie are trying to come up for new chapter ideas.**

**mokie: yeah and if you wanna help put your ideas in reviews. but please make sure they are not negative. positive only! ;D**

**seto: when am i gonna be in the chapter? i feel like ryou bakura in the abridged series. X shiver X**

**bukura: hey! thats not true i had alot of seens.**

**seto: rite ;/ anyway may i do the honors?**

**mokuba: grrrrrr**

**TrueB: sure why not x smirk x**

**seto: plz review! mokuba,seto,trueB,bukura, peace!**

**TrueB: i'm also thinking about making a seto/mana storie. what do you think? i dont see many of them out there and it urks my nerves. what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

TrueB: ok so i'm back! sorry it took so long to update... i'v been busy writing the story so here you got.

Mokie: but before we do that...

Seto: TB doesnt own yugioh

Mokie: just the oc's

TrueB: and the : and everything else!

* * *

Chapter 5: getting closer pt.1

( Rihanna's POV )

' Beep beep, beep beep, bee-' the alarm clock went until I hit the snooze button. Mmmm, now where was I?" I said. I snuggled closer to my pillow and pushed my warm striped covers over me. You could probably say that I don't want this moment to end. ' beep beep bee- Crash!' " now that that's done with... Ah... Sleepy time. Then the door swung open. " this couldn't get much better..." I said finally getting up.

" Rihanna are you ok? I heard a oh... " mokuba said drifting off. " haha seto come here" mokuba said still laughing.

" Rihanna, this is like the 5th time you have broke the alarm clock. Time is money.

Me and mokuba laughed " haha we get it " I said. " where is Ishizu by the way? I asked curiously.

" Oh she is downstairs making breakfast " mokuba chirped.

" Ok I'll be down " I said heading bathroom extended bathroom.

" Ok " mokie said leaving.

I brushed my teeth, rinced with mouthwash, combed my hair streight and changed into some dark blue skinny jeans, a matching stripshutter and a dark blue blazer.

I raced downstairs and almost ran into Ishizu." Wuz up" I said nervously ribbing my neck.

Ishizu laughed sweetly. " I see you still are still in the city life correct?" She smiled.

"we'll you know me hehe" I saI'd back.

Breakfast was such a delight. It was like, what's that word? 'Family' yeah that's the word. There was so much laughter and jokes. It was times like this that I missed the most. What really made me especially happy, was Seto's laughter. Before, he used to be this uptight jerk that only cared for his company and little brother. Now me and Ishizu step in and he is way happier to be around. But he is still serious when needed to be. He takes days off of work just to be with us. Ishizu has made seto really happy. I owe her one. Speaking of Ishizu I need to talk to her.

Its now 12:30am and Ishizu is preparing to work. ( you guesses rite the museum!)

" hey um Ishizu can I attend work with you?" I asked.

"sure why not, my shift doesn't end until 2:30pm. I took some hours off." Ishizu said.

" That means we can go shopping! And you can try different types of clothing! I said jumping up and down.

"I don't think I'll be comfort-"

" nonsense! " plus - " I whispered " seto might be checking you out and try to look up your skirt" " wink, wink " I convinced her.

Ishizu immediately blushed a deep shade of red.

" We should get going " I said.

" I'll drive" I said again.

we arrived at the museam and I stepped out the car. ' wow this place is huge 'I thought.

when we got in Ishizu started explaining something about destiny.

" Wow! So you mean to tell me that seto and the pharaoh are destined to be arch rivals!?" I said.

" Yes that is correct Rihanna " Ishizu said smiling.

" We'll I kind of believe in destiny, but I think that there is a chance or turn when you have to make your own choice in destiny." I said

" Ah you and seto are very similar with this" she said.

Soon tourists started roaming the museam and me and Ishizu started guiding them. When Ishizu's shift ended I stepped auto and asked a question I've been meaning to ask.

" Hey Ishizu?"

" Yes Rihanna?"

" Do you know what really happened to Noah kaiba?"

ishizu stiffened and hautied in her steps to the door.

" you mean Seto or mokuba didn't tell you? neighther did yugi and the gang?" She asked.

" No" I said getting furious.

* * *

**A/N**

**TrueB: this is just part 1 of this chapter. That's why it's short. **

**Mokie: so that means the next chapter I'd coming soon **

**seto: laterz**

**TB: hey and I'm also making another story called " lost " it's a valon story from yugioh it's really good. I'm writing it so it might take a while. If I might make a new chapter soon or post it you will know why. but i promise i will post thou**


	6. Chapter 6

Mokuba: Hey were back!

TB: yup so here is chapter 5 pt. 2

Seto: so read it for God's sake.

* * *

Chapter 5 pt2: getting closer to the reveal

**Last** **time**: Ishizu: "you mean seto and mokuba never told you? Neighther did yugi and the gang?"

me: " no" I said getting furious.

* * *

" well they should have told you. I don't know why-"

" well guess what!? They didn't tell me! I don't know why... They just didn't! And how did you know how he died? You weren't there" i said accusingly.

" Neigh their were you. When me and seto were beginning to go out, i was at his house.

( Flashback). ( Ishizu's POV )

" Goodness seto! This mansion is huge!" I said in awe.

" Yes, it is " his lean frightening said.

it was then when started to look around the house. Downstairs was amazing! Light blue covered the tiles, walls were a rich white. It was amazingly beautiful. ' I knew stereo was obsessed with the blue eyes white dragon colors but not this obsessed' I thought to myself.

I then went upstairs to explore the areas I knew I was going to forget later on. Seto quickly followed me just in case I got lost. I started peeking through each bedroom of upstairs when I came across Seto's room. Which was very huge by the way. I began to wonder why his room door wasn't unlocked.

But that thought escaped my mind. His room was very mature and simple. I also spotted a few video game console's and many many shelve's with books in them. King sized bed that was light blue, polished carpet, also light blue, white night stand and dresser. My point is that seto likes those colors. He also had an attached bathroom.

i closed the bedroom door and looked around the place again and easily found mokuba's room. The room door had big bold letters that said ' do not enter' on it. I entered anyway and saw various types of game console's, king sized bed, many electronics from flat screen TV to laptops and other things teenagers have. My guess was that Rihanna and mokuba had bought these item's together. ' does seto know about the things on his brother's room?' I laughed and closed the door.

I went back downstairs because I felt the need to watch TV but I couldn't find the remote. I looked mostly everywhere. I checkers under the rugs, between couches and everything. I gave up and fell back on the sofa with a huff. " ouch " I said getting up and looking under the sofa cushion. luckily I found the remote, along with another prize... A small frame that looks outdated. Probably a decade ago. It had a boy with teal colored hair smirking, and the other frame had a man sitting in a chair with the same boy standing beside him.

" who is this boy... He looks like seto." As quick as a snap my curiosity took the best of me and next thing I know, I'm walking up the stairs to seto's office. I knocked " knock knock". " come in " Seto's husky voice said. I walked in the vast office room. " seto? " I said walking up to him and taking a seat on the other side of the table. ''yes love?'' he said. ''um who are these people?'' i said handing him the two small frames. he glared at the frames and frowned. ''the man rite there is my adoptive father, the boy rite there, is my adoptive brother.'' seto said setting the frames down on the table.

''oh where are they! i want to meet them'' i said getting jittery.'' no you dont, they are selfish self senterd bastards'' he said smirking. ''hello pot, its kettle, your black.'' i said having a smug smile play across my lips. ''oh i am, am i?'' seto said crossing his arms.

''can you please tell me what happened to them?''i said finally gave in. He leaned back in his chair and spoke. " we'll a couple of years ago, me, my brother, and a couple of yugi's friends were trying to head back to battle city when something pulled the plane to an island. Noah had hooked us up into a pod and uploaded our minds into a computer While our minds were in the virtual world Noah's father created for him. He kidnapped my brother and brainwashed him into thinking that I didn't love was using mokuba to block Any attacks I would pull on him. Of course I couldn't attack my own brother which is why I didn't attack. Unfortunately I couldn't duel against him so yugi stepped in and won the duel. After that, gozuburo, Noah's biological father, and my adoptive father appeared. He started to ramble to Noah how he was a disappointment and disgrace to him which is why he adopted me And mokuba." he started. I took in everything he said and couldn't believe what he jut said.

so I asked. " but why would he take out his anger on you?".

"Because, on a faithful day, a car had came by and crashed into Noah. His body was rendered useless so his father took him to the hospital. The doctors said he was just in a coma and it would take about four months for Noah to wake up. Gozuburo wasn't the patience type of guy so he took Noah out from the hospital and bought him to a lab. Gozuburo had scientists to create a digital world for Noah to live in, gozuburo was trying to take control of life or death which was basically God's job. gozuburo visited Noah everyday to check on how progress was going. Gozuburo stopped visiting Noah because he thought that Noah would be nothing more than a spoiled brat. That was wear me and mokuba come in. Noah figured out why his father stopped visiting him and that's where he plotted his revenge to get back at me.

" so when are we going to tell Rihanna all of this?" I said.

"easy. We don't. If Rihanna finds out about this, there won't be any telling of what she'll do." He said pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

" so what are we going to do about the frames?" I asked.

" I'll hide them in one of the cabinets in my room. I also found out about a certain journal Noah had. I tried to unlock it many times but I can't. it's voice controlled." he said narrowing his eyes.

( end of flashback )

* * *

A/N: haha see what I did there? Anyway sorry I haven't been able to update this chapter. I was making my othe story " Making Up My Mind ". It's a valon story. Please review! I also had many hand me downs on the first story I made. " I feel you pain" well to be very honest, I thought it was very very awful. I know I know, it was my first story, so it won't be that good. I'm thinking about recreating it. Anyway peace and review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey im back! i know ive been gone for along time but thats because i was catching up with my other story. so sorry i havent been updating.

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh. obviouly...

* * *

chapter 7: the awakening

Isis looked at me with sorrow.i took in every detail of what she said and i was quite shocked. with every word i died a little. How could someone do this to me? better yet not tell me? cheer up Rihanna they did this for my own good.i thought to myself. i wiped the silent tears off my cheeks and put on a bright smile. Isis looked at me with confusion. ''rihanna, are you ok?'' she said. ''yes, very ok'' I replied. poor Noah,none deserves that. I thought.

Isis looked like she was holding back more information then she led on. I decided to not push on for more answers. yet. ''so, are we ready for the mall?'' I said grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the car. ''well, yes I could use a break'' she said nervously. hmm. ''have you ever been to the mall Isis?'' I asked. ''uh well, Seto says that I shouldnt go to the mall when I could just order it online.'' she replied.

''Boldshit Isis and you know that! the only reason why he wont let you go shopping is because , there will be men there. and men like to stare. and by ll means, your not from here in not everyday you see an egyptian woman here. i'm not from here i am from the u.s. so you can see how that works'' I said matter of factly. Isis blushed a deep shade of red about the part about Seto's Boldcrap. ''oh look we're here'' I said pulling into the parking lot.

we stepped out of the car and went into the entrance. '' can we stop at the store that seels all those fancy dresses and accesories? ive been wearing egyptian robes most of the time before and i;m more used to dresses.'' isis said sheepishly. ''sure'' i said putting up a smile. just weait untill you see everything. i said in my mind. moments passed and w finally went to the tore after isis's amazing stops to look t the mall in epic awe.

Isis had bought 3 dresses. one blue that starts from the chest area all the way down to he knees making her curves show, a silver one that has straps then a yellow sundress. then she bought matching high heels. then to top it all off, she bought 3 earings, and 2 rings. the shop owners were looking at Isis like she had a million bucks in her pocket. they were probably thinking how this woman can afford all these things. well doh! she is seto kaiba's girlfriend, of course she can be able to buy this stuff.

Then they started eyeing the necklace around her neck. i thought more of it like a fortune teller thing. so thats what I called it. ''Isis, the time has come. you need real jewelry. i know you love the 'time telling' device you have around your neck but you can wear it all the time it might get stolen.'' i said matter of factly. Isis just pouted a little. '' I know I know.'' she said. ''cangt you tell the past and future without it?'' I asked pressing on. isis thought for a moment, ''I probably can but it takes a lot of practicing and focus. I'll practice when i have free time'' she said smiling. ''awesome.'' i said showing her the necklace isle.

moments passed by and we were finally in a store called Hollister. ''these are very weird clothing rihanna'' she said scanning the hoodie section. ''shirsts with a hoodie on he back?'' isis asked unsure. ''yes, Isis there not weird its just that you havent wore these types of clothing before. they are really trendy. you should try some.'' i said picking out 3 hoodies for her to try on. then some t and v-neck shirts. then finally! some jeans. ''jeans?'' she asked. '' I don't think I'll feel comforta-''she said but i cut her off. ''you'll like them''

After a half hour of covincing her to buy the five pairs of jeans she finally gave in. we walked out of the store and went to the parking lot. then she decided it was time to have a total melt down. '' oh rihanna i cant thank you enough for what youve done for me!'' she said tearing up and hugging me tight. i felt very uncomfortable since I wasnt really good with crying people. so instead i just hugged her back, whispering in her ear, ''its ok you can let go now, people are starting to stare.'' she imediatly let go then blushed. ''thanks '' she whispered.T

The men around the parking lot decided to start staring at Isis up and down like she was the last cookie on the plate. which by the way the way bothered me because she's my friend and that's very disgusting and rude. so i said, ''isis get in the car please.'' she gladly got into the car. '' what was that?'' she asked totally unaware of the fact that boys were drueling over her. ''nothing i just thought it was time to go home.'' i lied.

we were half way home until i stopped to get the both of us smoothies. luckily isis was a big fan of sweetes so se gladly obliged. ''what kind do you want?'' I asked pulling in the drive thru. ''strawberry.'' she said very jumpy. then I pulled up to the drive thru box. ''this is mccdoodles may i take your order'' the voice behind te box said. ''oh yeah, can i get two medium fries please?'' i said into the box. ''sorry we are all out'' the man said. then i heard chewing. ''so what you chewing on?'' i asked raising up my eyebrow. ''fries.'' he sad. woooooooooow.

'' can i have two large strawberry smoothies please?'' i said irritatedly. ''that would be $10.99 please.'' the voice said. finally we got our smoothies and headed to the kaiba mansion. we came in the overgrown house and unpacked all of isis shopping bags.

* * *

( Seto and mokuba pov. )

mokuba: ''i think what we are doing s wrong. i mean, rihanna really misses Noah. besides, Isis probably have told her what happened to him by now.''

Seto: ''that maybe so, but she hasn't told her about us resurrecting Noah.''

mokuba: '' yeah, yeah. but I still want to ask you something ''

Seto: '' what is it mokuba? ''

mokuba: '' how did you find noah's pod? didnt the islandblow up everything on it?''

seto: ''well, seeing as to how close you and him were even when he brainwashed you, i decided to do him a little favor. i hired some divers to search the perimeter of the island that was blown up. a week later they said they discovered a large pod. i told them to bring it here and here it is.''

mokuba: but seto, even if he is resurected how is he gonna move his body or remember anything? dont you need your memory for that?''

seto: '' well its very obvious that he would save his mind on a back up file. this jut happens to be the place where gozuburo and his scientists operated on noah. since the equpiments are still here, the disk to his memory might still be here.''

mokuba started roaming elsewhere. he walked up noah's pod looking up at him. he was so unconsies. eyes closed, in healing water, lost, damamged, hooked up to machines, misunderstood. all these thoughts were stuck in his head.

''mokuba i found it'' seto said. seto picked up his phone. '' roland, get the scientists here. now.'' then he hung up.

* * *

( rihanna and isis pov )

after me and isis wre done unpacking her shopping bags, we were exausted. i plopped down on the huge bed and closed my eyes a bit. then i felt some movement, isis sat down beside me. ''listen rihanna, i think its time to come clean.'' i opened my eyes and looked at isis with a 'what-are-you-talking-about.' face.

''i cant take it anymore. remember when you called seto and he said that me and hime were on a date? we weren't. we were in a laboratory. Seto found the pod in which Noah was 'predicted'' dead in. mokuba and seto are working on resurrecting him.'' she said nervously.

my heart skipped beats! i was really happy. ''we'ev got to go there now! ive got to see him now!'' i ripped her arm.

time passed and we ended up in a 'secret' top rated science lab. isis had direct access here sice the gurads familiar with her. i opened the large metal double sided door as isis guided me in. i then spotted mokuba and seto hooking something to more machines.

'' hey mokuba!'' i said rushing over to him and seto. they ust stood there and froze. ''u-uh rihanna w-what are you d-doind here?'' he stuttered.

''i'm here to see the rebirth of my long lost friend!'' i said jumping up and down. ''oh, he's rite over there.'' i followed him to the huge pod. it had a small child probably around mokuba's age, teal colored hair and he was naked...he also looked alot like seto. ''this is noah? why is h so small?'' i asked.

''because he was around this age when he got hit by a- well this was the age he died in.'' mokuba said. correcting himself for my sake. '' he cant really grow to the mature size he is suppose to be in because of this and unless we give him some of seto's blood, he will be ok.''

verry soon a few scientists came around the pod and started hooking it up with computers. as if he isnt already hooked up to machines. ''ok , we are ready for the serecting.'' the lead scientist said.

''start'' was seto's reply. seto place the disk into the large computer. soon the water in the tank supporting noah started moving around. ''50%, 60%, 70%.'' the scientst said. then the loading stopped. my heart sunk.

''what happened?'' i said getting freaked out. i started checking for loose plugs. then i found two plugs that were disconnected. those were his memeory and body movement cords. i went behind the pod and put the two back in. then everything started going as planned.

''80%, 90%...100%!'' i cheered on the top of my lungs. ''hn.''seto said. Isis and mokuba just laughed. then starngely, noah started to move a little then he twitched his clothes eye lids. could this mean seto had given him his blood? awesome!

the scientists were just writing down some of the observstions. then seto started to sway a little. ''i'll get him home. the blood loss made him a little dizzy.'' isis said taking seto with her.

''release the water.'' mokuba said. the tank was now empty. the people raised up the tanks and immediately rushed noah to one of the large beds they left in the room. they knew Noah was going to need it. considerin the fact that he wouldn't be able to move his body for a while.

''i think we should move him to the mansion.'' mokuba said.

me: ''great idea.'' i still couldn't believe the fact that i am seeing my long lost friend this moment. i always dreamed this day would come. i just hope he remembers me...

* * *

A/N: ok! that was long and it took a lot of thinking to do. I'm gonna start putting the name Isis down because it was easier for me to type. next chapter might be short because I still need to let 'making up my mind' catch up. but I will still update. peace! and review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey fans im just here to say that i love you! anyway, i'm just here to say that after this chapter i wont update until this friday or saturday. i need to update 'making up my mind' i havent updated it in about two weeks. so yeah k thanks.

warnings: anger and love

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh. although i would love too...so yeah k thanks.

* * *

chapter 7: long-lost love

( in the lab )

I'm jumping up and down and can't believe that I gotten this far. I have the best friends in the world. i also can't believe I get to see Noah again! after six years...man I hope he still remembers me. I missed him so much! I just want to jump on him and give him the biggest bear hug ever known to man. and he's so tall, infact, so tall that him and seto are almost the same height. 'thanks seto. I owe you one.'

Mokuba: ''um Rihanna, I know that Noah is you long-lost friend and all but, does that mean your going to leave me?'' he said looking uneasy.

Rihanna: ''of course not! I'd never leave you like that. don't forget that Noah was your friend too.'' i too giving him a long hug than riffing up his hair.

i walked to Noah. he looked so crippled and he had many scratches on him. laying on that soft mattress, he looks so lost. 'just wait until he wakes up rihanna. he'll be so glad to see me.'

Rihanna: ''mokuba, is he gonna have surgery? he doesn't really look so hot...''

Mokuba: ''lolz of course but we are doing the operation in one of the guest rooms in the mansion. if the doctors working in the public eye find out that Noah is still somewhere out there,the press would be all over us.''

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

( Kaiba mansion )

i see scientists and doctors rushing Noah into the very overgrown guest room. moments passed and its been about seven hours since the serious surgery. one of the doctors, Dr. kaito, was his name, came out. ''is he ok?'' i said rushing over to him. then, out of nowhere, seto stepped in front of me and began talking to the doctor. 'talk about nerve' i thought. seto gave me a smug grin over his shoulder. i almost choked him.

when they were FINALLY done taking... seto turned around to me and said, ''his back bones and rib cage were shattered. making him crippled. his spinal cord was about fractured, the doctors were able to fix that. you can see him, but take it easy, if anything happens in there, let me know.'' he said waiting for a response.

wow. such a man, for a person who once shut everyone out of his life except mokuba, he really has a heart. even the coldest of penguins can survive. seto has really gotten handsome. luck isis. i chuckled, at least he's still happy. i jumped on him and gave him a huge bear hug. he was a bit taken back.

''what is this?'' he said wrapping his arms around me. ''thank you so much seto for all you've done! I don't know how to repay you... I cant thank you enough! thanks for saving Noah. I don't know what I could have done without you! thank you so much!'' i said not letting go. ''k, thanks.'' he said pushing me off of him. 'serously? just 'k, thanks' '' i said.

he smiled. ''yes. and you were getting a bit too touchy. this body is only for isis.'' he said giving me a smug smirk along his chizzled features. i chuckled. ''whatever. anyway where's everybody?'' i said getting up. '' mokuba and isis are in the arcade downstairs.'' he said turning to leave. ''well that cool. tell isis i said wuz up!'' i said. ''no problem'' he replied going to the arcade.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

( with noah )

I creaked the door and opened it slowly. the doctors were packing their equipment. finally, they were gone. I made my way to his bed, grabbed a chair and sat down looking at him. ''poor poor Noah, he didn't deserve that torture, its not his fault he's like this, he's just misunderstood.'' i said aloud. i touched his face, his chizzled features opened his eyes and smiled a bit. ''hi Noah '' i said retracting my hand back.

''r-rihanna?'' he said trying to sit up. ''ah'' he said before settling back down. '' you should relax a liitle. I'll be here.'' i whispered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxooxox

A/N: sorry please don't kill me! this is just part 1 of this chapter. so the next chapter will be the rest of it.. what you think should happen next? tell me what you think. until then...review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey people! And yes i am still alive. Remember i got grounded? Yeah and then i updated one of my stories on quotev. Oh and atem4eva7, tnx for being patient with me.

last time: noah is back

Disclaimer: who said i owned yugioh?

* * *

Chapter 10: Discussions

Ten minutes passed and he was still snoozing like the lost angel he was. He twitched a little and thats when i was wide awake. He slowly opened his eyes and settled his eyes on me. " thanks rihanna, you've xhanged. I havent seen ou for years, and you still remember me?" noah asked. " of course. I never forget about the one's i love." I replied as he smiled brightly.

" Rihanna, i know we've been through so much together, but i cant recall the memories, i've tried. Were we ahem an item?" He asked blushing slightly. I was loss for words." Uh,um i-i dont think so, I mean we were close buddies." i stammered out. He frowned a bit. But as soon as i saw it, it disappeared.

" Can you remind me of the times we were together?" He asked me. " sure." I replied. we spent about two hours talking about what we have been doing with our lives and likes and dislikes. noah's side was pretty upsetting. it must be a pain to have gone through that. having your body get hit by a car and your mind uploaded into a super computer. nothing but artificial intelligence.

Very soon noah broke the ice. ''so rihanna, have you been 'involved' with anyone?'' noah asked looking away. i felt really bad for him that i had to say this. i couldnt lie to my best friend after all he has gone through. ''well, yes i have.'' i confessed biting my lip nervously. hard. he didnt say anything after that, just looked away farther from me. ''did i do something to you?'' i asked unsurely. ''its what you didnt do.'' he stated firmly. my heart just sank to the bottom of the ship. i just couldnt look at him anymore. i shifted my eyes elsewhere. i just looked around the pitch white room.

I cant believe how bitter he is becoming. maybe he has been kept away from human contact for so long. thats it. his mind is corrupt. ''how is mokuba.'' he said it more as a statement than a question. ''oh. he is fine. he has missed you too. actually, he and seto are the one's who searched for you and brought you back. also with my help.'' i said pridefully.

Noah glared at me with the sound of seto's name sliding through my lips. i think its because only a few people call seto by his first name instead of his last. ''he is the one you were involved with?'' he asked bitterly. what is up with this guy? why does it matter? ''well yeah but i dont see why-'' i sad but he cut me off. ''i'll be going now.'' he stated firmly. but i couldnt let him go. he isnt supposed to be walking yet. he just got back to the real world.

''Wait noah. your not supposd to be on your feet yet.'' i said but he was already up and adjusting to his feet and out the door.

( noah's pov)

I almsot fell when i touched the door. its been along time since i have walked but i soon regained my balance. i was so furious with rihanna i couldnt speak to her. so i just walked out without a word. i started going down the hall until i find mokubawandering endlessly. to be honest, i really did miss the little guy. i'm still a bit sore about the whole trying to take over his body thing. ''hello mokuba'' i said crossing paths with him. ''hey bro!'' his cheery voice said. ''yes. how is everything?'' i asked him. ''everything is fine. i have missed you dearly bro.'' he confessed. ''so i've heard.''

''Did rihanna pay you a visit?'' mokuba asked me. i shifted my attension down the hall. ''indeed she has.'' i stated. ''well thats nice. did you guys discuss anything?'' mokie asked. ''we shared memories.'' i said crossing my arms. i saw the little devil wriggle his eyebrows at me. i raised an eyebrow. wait why would he be doing that? i gasped. ''no-no not like that. besides, she probable doesnt feel the same way.'' i confessed.

''Are you nutz?! she is crazy for you! without her, you wouldnt have been here right now. do you know how many times she has spoken about you?! i myself got a little jealous.'' the little boy said pouting. ''God she loves you!''i think that is over the obvious.'' he finished.

( rihanna's pov)

XsobsX ''wh-wha did i do to you noajh? i d-didnt do a-anything. does he hate me now?'' i ask myself wiping the tears off my face. i grab my hair and rough it up a bit. 'knock knock' i get off my massive bed and walk slowly to my bedroom door. i keep wiping the tears off my face but the marks are still visibile. i didnt want to face the person knocking on my door so i just ran back to my bed sitting up.

''come-in' my cracked voice said. the door hesitantly opened revealing the teal colored hair boy. ''whhat is it?'' i asked not in the mood. ''are yu ok?'' he asked softly and uneasy. i walked up to him but he towered over me by a couple of incches. '' .'' i growled. ''are you ok?'' he asked again trying my patience. ''Get . out'' i said again but dangerously slowly. '' ''are you ok?'' he asked again smirking. he remembered that my knees got weak everytime he did that. But ths time, it didnt happn. i showed know sign of resistance. it was not working. he frowned.

* * *

A/N: hey people! was up i think thaat this would be a good present from me to you for my crul behavior. any way i plan on making two chapters today. the next one might even be better. wink wink


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guys i'm baaaack! and yes i am still alive! i've been busy with making up my mind and s couple of stories i made on ! anyway here is chapter 10. enjoy my young padow wans! i think i spelled that right!**

**warnings: rating will go up, lemon**

**disclaimer: who said i owned yugioh?**

* * *

**chapter 1: silent thoughts**

**''what?!'' noah said to me uneasily to the fact that i didnt fall into his trap. i smirked and walked up really close to him abandoning the law of personal space. ''noah.'' i said very dangerously and slowly. '' . . .bedroom. not!.going to say please.'' i said venomously. i gave him and eye piercing glare, one that can make water split. although, he was unfased. i was confused. wow maybe all kaiba's are the same, unfased and egotistical. noah smirked that deadly smirk. ''ok.'' is all he said before settling his hands on my waist and staring streight at me. I blushed and found the plush carpet very intresting trying to not meet his gaze.**

**It was silent for a long time. Neither of us  
said anything, but rather he staring at me luke i was some sinking sun as though it were some kind  
of deity. Noah's silence was rather strange, but the fact that he was here, with  
me, was what made me excited and nervous all at once. I chanced a peek at  
him.****Oops. He was  
staring right back at me, ever present smirk plastered tightly on his lips. His dark lost cold eyes were deep and unwavering, and seemed to hold traces of some emotion  
that was lost on me. He tilted his head and continued staring  
shamelessly.****I was  
going to say something to make him stop, because he was embarrassing me and  
making me ever so flustered, but I doubted it would do any good. One of his  
hands lifted up to cup my cheek, spreading against my smooth skin before dipping  
into the contours of my lips. I shivered at his  
touch.**

**Um, No-noah!  
what – ?" he suddenly grabbed my chin with two slender fingers and forced my  
gaze directly at him before crashing his lips onto mine. Immediately, I followed  
the sync and rhythem of the kiss. I really didnt want him to get it easy and think i was easy so i was tense. Noah senced what i was doing and was not at all pleased. His arms naked its way to my behind and pinched it making me gasp. That gave him an advantage to dip his tongue in my mouth. I soon gave up. This guy is such a good smoochet. All those years in a tank and he atill got it. I wonder what it feels like being artificial intelligence. Soon noah broke apart the passionate kiss.**

**he settled his eyes on mine. They were so dark at times i was confused if he was evil or good. " now do you forgive me?" He asked so smugly. I swear he can act like seto sometimes! I blushed deeply making my tanned skin glow. **

**" yes! Now get out!..." I know when im defeated but i dont want to admit defeat. "But-" noah started but i cut him off sharply. " out" i said pointing to the door. " but-". " out!" I said not wanting to hear the shit he had to say. " i didnt get to apologize." He said smiling so sinisterly. **

**"Well.." I said crossing my arms. "Rihanna i-" " get on your knees." I cut him off. " rihanna i a-" i cut him off again. " get me a rose." I said smirking. I love doing this. He gave me a 'really?' Look. I nodded. He sighed and ten minutes later he came back into my room with a perfect not out of place cherry red rose.**

**i smirked. I have this guy wrapped around my finger. Noah gets down on one knee. "I am-" cut him off again. " say it romantically." I said twirling my hair in my finger. " rihanna-" he paused for a second thinking i was going to cut him off but i didnt. He proceeded.**

**" I am deeply sorry for my actions earlier today. It wont happen again. Can you find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me?" He said his eyes twinkling. How does he do that? I decided to give this guy a run for his money.**

**" No." I said. blankly and simply. " no. No? What?! I did all of that and you say-" he said but i cut him off. " im just kidding. Of course i do. But do that again and i'll make you regret it." I said pointing to the door. " um ok."**

** ( Noah's pov )**

**Im walking out rihanna's door and close the door behind me. Then Seto shows up from down the hall. He smirks at me and is about fiv deet away from me. I glare at him, he does the same. " i see your up and walking." He says giving me a victorious look.**

**" Hn." I heard news about you. Is it true that you and _MY Rihanna,_ were an item?" i said cutting to the chase. I really didnt have time for his bull shit. " infact, we were. And it was really wonderful." Seto says mocking me. " too bad you weren't there to witness it." He finishes. Now he took it too far. I was about to swing on him until rihanna opened the door.**

**" Hey guys, im gonna go hang out with ishizu and mokuba abit bye." Rihanna said before walking down the hall. Very soon my hormones started kicking in. This is the first time i really noticed this. She had long slender legs and all her curves showed. skinny jeans look really sexy on her. Her hips just got me crazy. I watched her every action like a hawk. I watched her hips move with every step she took. Woah i cant until i take her. Her dark brown wavy curls swished while she kept walking. She has me wrapped around her perfect finger. I'd do anything for her.**

**i then felt a wey substance on my chin. " hey romeo, are you drooling?" Seto's mocking voice asked me. He wore a smirk. Curse him. "Hn. Whatever." I crossed my arms. " i found a notebook of yours." Seto said. Could he be talking about me notebook? " where is it?" I said rather harshly. Seto laughed. " follow me." He said leading me to his room.**

**He picked up a silver journal from the large book shelf. " thank you." I mumbled. Seto just nodded. I tool a v-neck shirt that was Navy blue and grey sweatpants from seto's drawer. I hope he doesnt mind. I took the journal and clothes into rihanna's room and closed the door behind me. The room had dark blue plush carpeting, a very big white bed, two nightstands on each side of the bed and had various types of video game consols in it. If rihanna's room looked like this, i wonder what mokuba's looked like. I went stright into her bathroom and took a shower. I noiced that i had grew a six-pack. I didnt know having seto's genes in me would change how my body was sculpted. But what th hell. I quickly changed into the pile of clothes i 'borrowed' from seto and sat on the edge of rihanna's bed. I remembered that the journal was voice controlled so i said the password. "Noah's thoughts". I mean seriously, you have to be an imbecile to not figure that out. The silver journal opened slowly and i flipped to the first written page.**

_March 7th_

_Dear journal,_

_i'm really lonely, i have no one to share my feelings with, no one to share my pain. I wish i could have at least one friend. I've asked father if i could make friends but he has said no so many times that i've forgotten. I'm so lonely and misrable. No one knows what happenes behind blue eyes._

_March 10th_

_Dear journal,_

_My wish has come true! I've met a kid that wants to be my friend. Wow i am so happy. Her name is rihanna johnson. We had so much fun today that i cant stop jumping inside. She lights up my world like nobody else. I need to see her again. Oops got to go. Father is coming and I am supposed to be studying._

_March 11th_

_Dear Journal,_

_Me and rihanna played again today. We were playing tag. She said its what kids like me and her play outside. She tackled me to the floor and i pretended to be hurt so she could come closer. Then i tackled her! You should have seen her face! Haha. I think im feelng something for her. Everytime i see her i feel this weird sensation in my chest. It feels...good._

_March 12th_

_Dear journal,_

_Today was epic! I got my first kiss. And guess who with? Rihanna! Woah it felt pretty good. If it wasnt for that fight we had about you, i wouldnt have that kiss. I have finally got someone to love! Thats all i ever wanted. Its worth more than all the violins money could buy!_

_march 14th_

_dear journal, _

_well today was the day of the big business party And father said that i could bring a guest. I brought rihanna She looked so goos in that ruby dress. I introduced her to my father and he wasnt at all too pleased with her. He asked me if she was my new interest and i said 'yes'. He nodded Then went somewhere. The good thing is that me and rihanna were together._

_May 14th_

_Dear journal,_

_Its been two months since the party and i havent seen rihanna. I keep sweating and getting really worried. I have been falling behind in my studies and i have sleepless nights. I cant keep dealing wih this heartache. I hope she is ok._

_May 20th_

_Dear journal,_

_I see rihanna sitting at the bench! Today is the day im going to confess my love for her! Im gonna tell her how i feel. I know she feels the same way. Thanks journal. For everything._

I kept flipping the pages but i couldnt find another journal entry. I guess that was the day of my downfall. I hid the notebook in one of the book shelves rihanna had. I then relaxed on the bed and fell asleep.

( Rihanna's pov early early morning )

I felt the sun casting its bright rays at my figure. I tried getting up but felt muscular arms pulling me towards the figure. I turned my head around to look at the person and it was noah. I totally forgot i saw him in my bed last night. I poked his face. Nothing. Someone might be having a good dream. I giggled then i felt my waist get tighter. Wow. Noah growned a little. I blushed deeply. Aww he looks so adorable when he is asleep.

i tried to get up one last time. But he just held on to my waist even tighter. Wait... Is that a smirk i see? Then i felt his hands snaking up my. Stomache to my chest. Uh oh. " noah kaiba!" I yelled. " what?" He chuckled.

" Dont what me!" I said getting out of his grasp. " you were molesting me in my sleep!" I stated. " but you liked it." He teased giving me a wink. " whatever what time is it?" I asked very sleepily." 5:26am" he said looking T the clock. " im going back to sleep." I said.

(noah's pov)

why cant i go back to sleep? Is it because i am so happy? Or becuase i am reunited with my best friend? Whatever it is, i cant stop hour later i still cant sleep. I keep having dreams of rihanna. Not the bad ones. The extremely good one's. i keep having dreams of her screaming,moaning and panting my name is pleasure. I start to blush. What is ths feeling?

i feel my friend erecting so i split farther apart from rihanna. " go to sleep noah." Rihanna says befor. Drifting off into sleep.

* * *

A/N: well how was that? XD ive got to say this was the longest chapter i have ever wrote. Phew. Plz review people! It would mean allot. I update on a regular basis. Peeeeeace!


End file.
